


Racing

by yinky



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Splatoon - Freeform, splatoon2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinky/pseuds/yinky
Summary: Laz speaks his mind about how he feels towards Nine, and how he struggles to keep others in his life happy.
Relationships: Laz and Nine





	Racing

Racing...racing around- that’s how my entire life has felt. I’ve never found a place where it feels like I truly fit in. Ma and Pa left me and Mikiah to be watched over by some mafia bodyguards, then later on we moved to Abysmal, then even later on...I ruined my entire relationship with Mikiah. Of course now, I have the gang, but I want...more. I want...someone. Others often label me as a hopeless flirt and the gang has even set me up on blind dates- I appreciate their efforts, but I haven't found the right one yet- or so I thought. 

I met back up with Annie- well, they like to be called Nine now. We used to be best friends back when I lived in Inkopolis- they were my first actual friend, even though they were three years older than me...they still wanted to be my friend. We immediately hit it off. Two crazy friends who spent the good ol’ school days together. I felt awful leaving them at the time I did- their mom Morgana, was killed...poor Annie didn’t show up a whole week to school after it happened, they were too busy taking care of lil Reese...I couldn’t even stay to help like I wanted to. Then after all these years i found out that they had forgotten about me...ah yeah- it kinda hurt haha. I guess I can’t blame them too much....they had a lot to do on their plate afterall. 

Who would’ve thought that they’d grow up to be a bounty hunter? Cause man- I sure wouldn’t have. It was hilarious to see Nine chase me around Abysmal, they never gave up. Sureee we had our rough patches...many, many rough patches...it wasn’t until the one day that they ended up actually catching me, that I realized how much our game of cat and mouse had really affected them. Every time I escaped them, their ranking dropped...and dropped...and dropped. Nine was so mad- I for sure thought they’d knock me out and turn me in right then and there, but...they didn’t. They just...yelled at me until finally...the unthinkable- they kissed me. Sure I had flirted with them before...and maybe...it wasn’t just to try and get my way out of the situation...but I didn’t realize...they had the same feelings as me. I’m a criminal. They’re a bounty hunter- this is wrong...but it but it felt so right. No one had ever made me feel that way- to have somebody actually want me instead of just them having to put up with me...it’s nice. 

We started seeing each other after that, keeping our relationship secret. Nine’s friends and the gang were not happy when they found out. I was scolded by them for weeks, even months...like a little kid being yelled at for making a mess. Me. A grown adult. Their leader. They kept saying that Nine was “brainwashing” me, that they were just using me. I was...so mad- how would they know that? They never even tried to give Nine a CHANCE! I finally find someone I love, and they can’t accept it. I’ve never judged them for their relationships, yet they wanna control mine? It’s not fair. Back to Nine’s friends- apparently they’re buddies with Mikiah back at the Squidbeak- how he managed to get into that place- I have no clue. It was definitely a shock. Turns out, he denied being my brother, and had absolutely lost it when he found that me and Nine were seeing each other, ratting us out to Reese and Emmett- poor Nine...no telling what they’ve had to hear from their friends too. 

This wouldn’t stop us, though- no way. I love the others to death, but I wanna start living my own life. Sure it was fun to have our fun around Abysmal, but things need to change. They need to see that they can create a new life for themselves too- I never intended for them to feel like a life of crime is all they have...they could all be so much more. I was just trying to give them a little push, but I guess that I even got lost in the chaos. I don’t want them to stay stuck in that hellhole of a city forever. I found my light...now they need to do the same.


End file.
